


The liquid measure of your steps

by Anderseeds



Series: Hellsing works [7]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds
Summary: Alucard wanted to indulge in Anderson. Wanted to bring that furious will and conviction low, wanted to watch him fight until the bitter end. And Integra inadvertently gave him the opportunity to satisfy this whim - at least for the time being - when she sent him into Catholic land on a job.Alucard loves strength just as much as he loves sullying it.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Series: Hellsing works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	The liquid measure of your steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



> First of two fics written for Lxd!

In his long-lived existence, Alucard had always found strength appealing. Strength of will, physical strength, strength of conviction- no matter the form, it had never failed to catch his interest. It was something he’d snuffed out in people as a warlord and count, delighting in the complete domination of his conquests, but while indentured to Hellsing he’d begun to favour strength that persisted. The sort of strength that Integra had, that Seras had, and that Alexander Anderson had. None of them were infected by him in the way so many others had been. Even Seras, his little draculina, followed her beliefs rather than the instincts he'd forged in her, and Alucard found that admirable despite the inevitable frustration of being the Master of such a resistant fledgling. 

Alexander Anderson was a particularly unique specimen, being all the strengths Alucard admired in one perfect package. It was his will and physical strength Alucard had noticed first. The incredible power behind his blows, his resilience, his drive to perform his duty even in the face of almost insurmountable odds. He’d been an unprecedented windfall after a century of paltry opponents. A man who could finally provide Alucard with a challenge, and quite a handsome challenge at that. 

Which brought Alucard to his next realisation: Anderson had a _stunning_ body. There wasn’t much one could see beneath his excessive layers (standard for priests), but those clothes hadn’t obscured the broad line of his shoulders or his well-defined biceps and thighs. The power in his build had been apparent the moment Alucard had set eyes on him. Whatever exercise regime Iscariot had him on was working wonders. Alexander Anderson’s physique was one of the few things he could be thankful to god about. 

That he was a blond was just a cherry atop the cake. Alucard had always had a thing for blonds. His darling departed Lucy, several of his wives, his beloved master, and his servant were all varying shades of blond, and while he was an opportunist when it came to intimate partners, it was still a nice feature to have. With the addition of that warm complexion and those vibrant green eyes, Alucard could hardly be blamed for a lingering gaze. The scar on his cheek did nothing to detract from his good looks. Even enhanced them, if you asked him. 

Anderson never noticed the nature of his staring, naïve as he was. And that was yet another feature Alucard favoured: innocence. He’d taken such pleasure in sullying it as a Count, making the innocent just as dirty and godforsaken as him, and it remained an interest despite his century under Hellsing’s heel. Servitude hadn’t made him any less of a monster. 

Alucard wanted to indulge in Anderson. Wanted to bring that furious will and conviction low, wanted to watch him fight until the bitter end. And Integra inadvertently gave him the opportunity to satisfy this whim - at least for the time being - when she sent him into Catholic land on a job. It was land situated within England, so Integra felt justified in sending Alucard there to ensure Iscariot didn't let any citizens get swept up in the chaos. It wouldn't be the first time they had.

He arrived on location as Anderson was dispatching a vampire hiding in the bowels of a chapel. Catholic, of course, so it was a scenic location, boasting stained glass windows, a lavishly decorated altar, beautiful linoleum flooring and a plush red carpet running between the pews. It smelt pleasant too, of cleanliness and rose incense. 

The vampire slumped to the floor, rendered ash. Anderson stepped through it when he turned to approach Alucard, which was about as much respect as those ashes deserved. Refuse dripped from his bayonets. 

“You’ve made a mess of the carpet,” said Alucard, smiling wide. It was an observation, not a complaint. 

Anderson ignored his comment. “Why’re you here? You aren’t needed.” 

“I might have been, thus I was sent,” said Alucard. He slipped a hand into his red duster, reaching for one of the guns stowed inside. The Casull first, then he’d go at Anderson with the Jackal. “But I won’t be wasting the evening, don’t you worry.” 

Anderson’s mouth stretched into a broad smile. Had Alucard a functioning heart, it would have been racing with anticipation. He was happy to indulge in some roughhousing before taking what he wanted. 

The fight began with Anderson charging at him, bayonets held aloft. Alucard received one to the shoulder and dodged the other, slamming a bullet into Anderson’s thigh to get him on his knees, then his forehead to send him flying back across the carpet. He was down for barely a few seconds before leaping back up and coming at Alucard again. 

Fighting Anderson always kept him on his toes, and Anderson seemed to be on game tonight. Perhaps it was the fact they were in a church; perhaps the holy land spurred on greater displays of power, so Anderson could show god what the Vatican’s chosen regenerator could do. Whatever the reason, Alucard realised partway through the fight that he was going to want to finish fast if he was to avoid ending up pinned to a wall for Integra to find. 

He brought out the Jackal and shot Anderson in the chest. Shock flittered across his features before he steadied his feet, spitting blood and dodging the next bullet. A few months ago, Anderson would have been downed for much longer by the bullets. They had, after all, been made with him in mind, but it looked as though Iscariot had enhanced Anderson since the last they’d fought, giving him a greater resistance to the regeneration-halting quality of the bullets. He was healing slow, but not nearly as slow as he was _supposed_ to. Alucard would have to request an update of Walter once they were done here. 

Dodging became a priority for Anderson once the Jackal was out. Troublesome, since the man was surprisingly agile for his size. The next three bullets merely grazed Anderson, creating superficial wounds on his shoulder and leg, and they were slow to heal, just like the other wound, but not so much that Anderson was hindered at all. He’d managed to remove one of Alucard’s arms and impale him with a barrage of bayonets before Alucard brought him down with a flurry of shots directly into his abdomen. He burst open with a spray of gore and collapsed to the ground, splaying motionless in a growing pool of blood. Alucard knew he had seconds before Anderson recovered enough to move. 

He hastened to turn Anderson over, securing him in place with the spread of his shadows. They slithered around his arms, legs and hips, holding him down like writhing snakes. It wasn’t a hold that would last forever, but it was one that would persist long enough for Alucard to take what he wanted, and the shock of it all would give him extra time to work with. A challenge was what Alucard wanted, though. Someone who would fight him even as he emptied himself into them, and Anderson invariably would.

Anderson started to stir, and Alucard took a moment to admire how vulnerable Anderson looked while pinned down and spread for Alucard’s convenience. He always carried himself like a predator, so tall and solid, exuding strength. Such a contrast to how he looked now, with his arms pinned to his sides, his thighs spread, his head lulling and his face devoid of hostility. It took a great deal of self-control not to claim him right then and there. Alucard wanted him to wake up first. He wanted to watch his face as he registered his position. 

It was several, tantalising seconds before Anderson’s eyes snapped open. He blinked, dazed, and attempted to rise to his feet, and it was then that he noticed the shadows coiled tight around him. Alucard smiled as Anderson’s gaze flicked up to his face. The sight of Alucard prompted him to try rising again, and again he wasn’t able to free himself from the grip of Alucard’s void. 

"Pinned again, Anderson,” said Alucard, walking in a slow circle around Anderson, trying to decide just how to descend on him, what would be most enjoyable. "Like an insect."

“Were you waiting for me to awaken just so you could gloat, vampire?” asked Anderson, baring his teeth. He was so far off the mark that Alucard couldn’t help a laugh, which prompted Anderson to display even more teeth and an unsightly amount gum. “You won’t have enough time to satisfy your ego, so either free me or finish the fight!” 

“My ego isn’t what I intend to satisfy,” said Alucard. He decisively lowered himself until he was straddling Anderson, hugging his knees to Anderson’s thighs. After slipping the Jackal into his duster, he drew the cord of Anderson’s cross into a hand and twisted it tight around his fingers. 

Anderson tried to buck him off. The shadows had too firm a hold for that to be successful. “Which means _what_?” 

“That I’m going to fuck you,” he said, and he spared a moment to appreciate the shock that leapt onto Anderson’s face before bearing down on him. He slid a hand beneath his clergy jacket and shirt to feel the firm muscle beneath, his other hand hauling Anderson close enough for him to press a ravenous kiss to his lips, his tongue darting between his teeth before Anderson could think to close them. He ran his tongue along his teeth, over the roof of his mouth, drove it deep enough to have Anderson choking and laughed in delight when Anderson attempted to bite down. His shadows were prepared; they prevented the severing of his flesh by prying Anderson’s mouth open, enabling Alucard to taste his fill of him. Saliva gathered and dripped down Anderson’s chin in a steady, messy line, and Alucard only added to the mess when he drew back just enough to bite at Anderson’s lips. 

Releasing the cord, Alucard roved both his hands over Anderson's chest, feeling out the curves of Anderson’s perfectly sculpted pecs and flicking his thumbs delicately his nipples. The little gasp Anderson gave in response prompted Alucard to grab the nipples properly, rolling the nubs between his fingers and revelling in the reluctant little sounds Anderson made. The man was sensitive in the most pleasant of areas. 

His tongue finally slipped free of Anderson’s mouth and Anderson drew in shuddering gasps, his chest heaving against Alucard’s fingers. His writhing regained some of its vigour, but Alucard slowed that by giving his nipples a violent twist, drawing a yelp. 

“Keep on fighting, Anderson,” he purred. “I want to feel you struggle when I take you.” 

Anderson took quick, shallow breaths in response to Alucard's comment, clearly panicked. He wasn’t a man used to vulnerability. Alucard had been much the same man, once upon a time. So certain of himself, so unshakable, until he hadn’t been anymore. It was always interesting to observe the realisation of vulnerability dawning in other people, especially Anderson. 

“You’re sick,” he snarled, his voice firm despite his visible unease. “I’ll kill you. I’ll rip off your head and shove a bayonet down your throat. I’m tear you asunder, vampire. I’ll-” his voice caught in his throat as Alucard’s hands dropped lower down his body, fingers dipping into each crevice of his abdominals before moving to undo his belt. Anderson’s breaths became even faster. “I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you-!” 

“What you’ll do is come for me, priest.” Alucard deftly undid the buckle, then unbuttoned and unzipped Anderson’s trousers, reaching inside for his mostly-flaccid cock. Stimulating his chest had been enough to get him a little hard. “You’ll take my fingers, cock and mouth and you’ll enjoy it. You’ll enjoy the length of my cock, and the impossible girth, because you’re the only man that can comfortably take it.” He dragged his tongue along his teeth, tasting the blood that lingered there. “I’ll make you come until you can’t anymore.” 

“You’re insane,” Anderson breathed, and it was an accurate assessment, so Alucard didn’t take offence. 

“Birds of a feather,” he said smoothly. 

He curled his hand around Anderson’s cock and Anderson jolted violently, as though in pain. It was so easy to get him hard. A few strokes, and he was filling out in Alucard’s hand, cock turning red. So was Anderson’s face, his cheeks developing an almost magenta heat. He was going to come as fast as he’d hardened, Alucard knew. But he was a regenerator, so there would be plenty more orgasms left in him after his refractory period had passed. 

“My chastity vow,” Anderson ground out, like it might stop Alucard. Alucard guffawed.

“Your chastity vow,” he said, laughing like it was a private joke. 

He gave Anderson’s cock a squeeze and bent down to close his lips over Anderson’s gasping mouth. Whatever protests Anderson made were swallowed up as Alucard slid their lips hard together, with bruising force. He let his teeth create shallow cuts on Anderson tongue and mouth and licked up the spill of red, savouring the painful, pungent copper of priest blood even as it seared on its way down his throat. A pious creature down to his very blood. It made him all the more enjoyable to sully. 

Alucard descended lower, kissing Anderson’s jaw and neck and clavicle, working his cock with skilful fingers. He trembled against Alucard, his thighs reflexively tensing with every stroke. A humiliating display of weakness. He was being ravaged by his nemesis and he was enjoying it.

All it took to push him over the edge was the press of Alucard’s thumb to his frenulum. He spilled into Alucard’s hand with a shout that could have shattered glass. His fingers curled hard into his palms, his back arched, his legs stretched, and his skull thumped into plush carpet. Alucard drank in the sight of him coming apart. He watched him with wide, rapt eyes until all that was left to see was Anderson’s heaving chest and glassy eyes, and then Alucard spread Anderson’s come over his fingers and slipped them further down Anderson’s body, over Anderson’s entrance. That jolted awareness back into Anderson. 

“Don’t you dare-!” was all he managed to get out before Alucard had pushed two fingers smoothly into him, ignoring any resistance his body offered. Anderson made pained sound, but his body was made for this, adjusted easily to the intrusion. The wonders of being a regenerator: you could get used to just about any pain, and Alucard only had to venture a little further to turn that discomfort into pleasure. He located that small, bumpy area within Anderson and rubbed his fingers hard over it, his gaze flicking up to watch Anderson cry out again. He would never tire of the sight. He strained hard and desperate against his bindings, but each stroke to his prostate made it increasingly difficult for him to maintain consistent resistance. It became even harder when Alucard closed his lips over the tip of Anderson’s rapidly hardening cock. 

Anderson keened. He keened wonderfully, so loud and tremulous and needy, his head thumping against the carpet and his hips twitching involuntarily up. Alucard gave a slow drag to the underside of his cock with his tongue, enjoying the heat it gave off. All of Anderson burned hot. His enhancements seemed to have turned him into something of a portable heater and Alucard was eager to bury himself deep into that warmth. But first he would get him good and loose, stretch him out with fingers and tongue until he could slide his cock in without resistance. He wanted to try penetration with something other than the standard human cock tonight, and Anderson would need to be loose for it.

He had no gag reflex to speak of, so he effortlessly swallowed Anderson’s cock right down to the base. It drew a cry, and then Anderson was attempting to twist away again, his body shaking like an aspen, sweat beading on his brow. Alucard responded by creating pleasant little vibrations in his throat and rubbing the tips of his fingers hard over Anderson’s sweet spot. At that, Anderson made a sound like a wounded animal, whimpering and piteous, and not for the first time, Alucard wished he'd had a phone capable of making recordings. He could have listened to that sound for hours and maintained an erection for all of them. 

Another orgasm was already impending. He could taste the pre-come gathering and feel Anderson’s cock pulsing. While moving his fingers rhythmically inside Anderson, he adjusted his tongue so it was pressed to the sensitive ridge of Anderson’s cock and ground down. Anderson gasped, choked on his own breath, arched his back, and he came so suddenly and so violently that he managed to rip free of the shadows long enough to thrust his hips up, his cock slamming into the back of Alucard’s throat. Alucard had expected it and he found it easy to accommodate. He recovered his hold of Anderson and swallowed Anderson’s seed into his endless depths, then drew back to lick the head of Anderson's cock while Anderson was still shivering through the aftermaths of his finish. He kept his fingers wedged deep in Anderson, enjoying the press of his silky walls. 

Two orgasms in less than ten minutes. Anderson should be thanking him. 

Anderson’s eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was rising and falling. Enough skin was unveiled that Alucard could see one hard, pink nipple lifting into the air and sweat gathered between his ample pecs. It was tempting to slide his cock over Anderson’s clavicle and cup his pecs together so he could thrust between them until he came on Anderson’s face, but another day. He’d already planned out what he wanted to do with Anderson for this encounter. 

“I told you you’d enjoy it, priest.” He slunk back, positioning himself between Anderson’s shaking legs. The shadows parted them for him and he made quick work of Anderson’s trousers and shoes, drawing them off with the skill of one who had done this a good many times before. 

“I didn’t,” Anderson breathed, barely able to speak. “I didn’t enjoy it.” 

“You did, and you’ll continue to do so.” 

Anderson took a moment to catch his breath before speaking again. “I will kill you for this,” he said, and with such certainty that Alucard’s smile turned warm. 

What conviction. He truly, wholly hoped Anderson would be the man to end him one day. 

“I’m happy to give you the motivation,” he said while running his fingers delicately over Anderson’s sternum and clavicle. His other hand freed his cock, the shadow-forged clothing enabling easy access. He was already hard. “What do you think of my cock, Anderson? Large enough for you?” 

Despite clearly not wanting to, Anderson’s gaze flicked down to the rigid cock sitting between Alucard’s legs, and his eyes widened as he took it in, took in how large and long and distinctly non-human it was. Alucard had made it ridged for his benefit and forged a bulge in the middle to stretch Anderson obscenely with each thrust. Small bulbs lined either side, and he’d made the head slightly more pointed and broad. The entire thing was an angry red. It was only the scrotum that remained normal. 

He bent over Anderson again, closing a hand over his throat to keep him pinned to the ground while he arranged his cock over Anderson’s stomach. It reached just under his rib cage and had the girth of a forearm. An incredible size, and he knew Anderson would take it beautifully. 

Anderson snarled and thrashed with all his might against Alucard’s grip. It took considerable effort to restrain him. 

“You don’t appreciate my effort, I take it,” said Alucard, amused. “Not yet, anyway!” 

“Not ever!” Anderson snapped back, his struggles not slowing in the slightest. Alucard would have to hurry if he wanted to impale him before Anderson managed to squirm free. “To create something so damned obscene-!” 

“I know, Judas priest,” said Alucard, his voice almost kind, and certainly fond. He stroked a straining tendon in Anderson’s neck with a thumb. “You would never conceive of something like this.” 

There was a strange finality in his voice that Anderson seemed to register. He gave great, desperate struggles, his eyes squeezed shut as Alucard positioned his cock against his entrance. They flew back open as the head breached him, stretching him impossibly wide and Alucard was delighted to see there was as much pleasure as there was pain in his expression. His cock had such length that even the head was enough to place minimal pressure on his prostate. He made a conscious effort to roll the head of his cock over that sensitive bundle of nerves as he pressed in deeper and was rewarded with a soft, startled little moan from Anderson. He clamped his teeth shut after, but Alucard knew that resistance wouldn’t last. 

Once at the half-way point, he glanced down to admire the pretty, pink skin stretched around his girth, accommodating him in a way no normal human body could. When he folded a palm over Anderson’s abdomen, just over his bellybutton, he was able to feel the progress of his cock as it disappeared into Anderson’s body. He pressed in slowly, inch by delectable inch, so to get Anderson adjusted to his size, make sure this was an enjoyable experience from start to finish. And judging by Anderson’s helpless moaning, he was achieving just that. The man relished being full. 

It wasn’t long until he was sheathed completely. Palm still spread over Anderson’s belly, he could feel the bulge his cock created, could even make out a vein on it if he concentrated. He stroked Anderson’s skin gently, fondly, and looked to Anderson’s face to admire the almost rapturous pleasure there. 

“You make a fine whore, Judas priest,” he murmured, eyelashes fluttering at the hot grip of Anderson’s insides. He felt glorious, better than any other partner Alucard had ever had. Which was saying a lot, as Alucard had an active sexual history. 

Anderson attempted to respond, struggling to find his voice, and instead wailed like a man lost as Alucard curled his fingers around Anderson’s hard cock. He stroked it while slowly pistoning in and out of Anderson, growing in speed once there was enough give for him to do so. All that complaining and blustering and Anderson accepted him like he’d been made to be Alucard’s personal cocksleeve.

He pressed down upon Anderson’s straining throat to add asphyxiation to the mix. Anderson’s face fast took on a magenta tinge, his eyes widened, and he filled Alucard’s hand with sticky strings of come, which Alucard promptly used to further slicken his cock. Not that it needed it at this point, but there was something appealing in using Anderson’s own finish as lubrication for a cock he’d so adamantly tried to refuse. 

Now that he’d gotten Anderson adjusted to his size, he relinquished his self-control, let his thrusts grow rough and his rhythm irregular, plunged deep and drew all sorts of lovely sounds from Anderson; shouting, moaning, whimpering and sobbing. Anderson had already been overstimulated when they’d begun, but he was profoundly so now. His arousal belied his continued, weakened efforts to resist, and they seemed almost token at this point. 

His face was red right up to the tips of his ears; his eyes were squeezed shut, moisture caught under his lashes; saliva had gathered at a corner of his lips, glistening in a thin rivulet under the moonlight; he’d sullied his stomach with his own come; his clothes were in disarray, and his hair was a mess. Alucard didn’t so much as blink as he fucked into Anderson, enraptured by the sight of his defeat. He might have continued to struggle, might have twisted within his bindings, but it was clear he wasn’t going to be able to escape until Alucard wanted him to. The only thing the struggling achieved was to make Alucard harder.

The stroking of Anderson’s swollen cock remained steady. He came again after a few minutes and once more following a brief refractory period. The incredible friction and press on his prostate was steadily emptying Anderson out. After a while, Alucard expected he’d start shooting blanks, but that was alright. As long as Anderson continued to whimper and shout and clench tight around him, Alucard wasn’t inclined to complain. 

“That it, my beloved nemesis,” he murmured through Anderson next orgasm, smiling as Anderson took in desperate, gasping breaths, every inch of him trembling. It was an enviable position, to have use of such a reactive man. “You’re doing so well.” 

Alucard drew out before his own finish and twisted his fingers into Anderson’s hair, hauled him up so he could spill onto his face. He sullied the bridge of his nose and his cheek and his lips with thick, pearly white strings that were prominent on his olive skin. Even while shivering through the aftermaths of his orgasm, Alucard kept his eyes open, staring at Anderson and the thorough mess he’d made of him. 

It was impossible to resist another round, this time making use of Anderson’s mouth rather than his ass. With his mouth being a significantly narrower space, he had to will himself smaller before prying Anderson’s teeth apart and guiding his cock inside, right down into his throat. His hips did most of the work, but the hand fisted in Anderson’s short blond hair pushed where necessary, ensuring Anderson wasn’t able to withdraw. He didn’t have to worry about being bitten. There was too little room in Anderson’s mouth for him to clamp down. 

Anderson, despite his enhancements, did breathe like any other human being. He could survive asphyxiation, because of course someone who could shake off having their brains splattered across a wall wouldn’t be felled by something so simple, but not being able to breathe was still clearly uncomfortable for him. Thick, involuntary tears gathered and slid down Anderson’s flushed cheeks, and Alucard cradled his face in a hand with a gentleness incongruous with the brutality behind each snap of his hips. 

He adjusted his legs so a knee was positioned over Anderson’s cock, grinding down each time he rocked forward. That elicited a series of strangled sounds that might have been moans if not for the roadblock of Alucard’s cock. A little something to keep Anderson thoroughly unbalanced. 

He drove his cock against the soft back of Anderson’s throat and groaned loud and wild, holding Anderson against his public hair as he drew close to his climax. He felt Anderson’s throat twitch in response to his gag reflex, heard a breathy whimper, saw Anderson’s lashes close over glassy eyes, and all of that was enough to push Alucard over the precipice. His nails bit into Anderson’s scalp as emptied into him, holding him in place to ensure he swallowed every drop of seed. Once his shivering had subsided, he even went so far as he clean himself off on the flat of Anderson’s tongue, holding his teeth open with a fist to prevent any unwelcome surprises. The entire ordeal had to have been humiliating for the man, but being held in place and having his tongue used to clean his enemies cock had to be up there in regard to severity. 

He tucked himself back into his trousers once he was clean, brushing a hand through Anderson’s hair and casting him a fond smile. How lovely he looked while debased. He brought the man off once more with his knee just to enjoy the fluttering of his eyelashes and those angry sounds of pleasure, choked out like acid. He leaned down to press a kiss to Anderson’s messy hair while he was recovering. 

“I could do this for an eternity,” he murmured. 

“Licentious monster,” said Anderson hoarsely, swallowing hard. He attempted to snap his teeth over Alucard’s fingers when they ventured too close, albeit somewhat weakly. One couldn’t go through what Anderson had without a little exhaustion. 

Alucard laughed and scraped his nails delicately along Anderson’s nape. “Oh, you have no idea.” Then he dropped down to his knees, over Anderson’s thighs, and leaned close to lick the seed off of him in delicate swipes of his tongue. He removed every trace. He next neatened his clothes, doing up his buttons and pulling his trousers, belt and shoes back on. Everything was carefully tucked back into place, as though it hadn’t been touched. He finished with Anderson’s hair, smoothing it back by raking his fingers through. Not as good as a comb, but it was short enough that it wasn’t too difficult to neaten. 

Anderson was kept still by the shadows throughout. Once he was presentable, Alucard caught him by his forearms and hauled him upright, onto wobbly legs. 

“Don't worry,” he purred, reaching over to slide a cool palm over Anderson's jaw. “I'll give you that blissful ignorance humans so favour.” 

Anderson’s eyes widened a fraction. The man was sharp-witted even while exhausted. “You’ve done this before.” 

“I have,” he confirmed. Initially he’d tried mind-controlling the man and found him too wilful, but he could tuck recent memories into the deepest recesses of Anderson’s mind. It wasn’t ideal to not be able to remove them altogether, but it would take some time for Anderson to recover all Alucard had subjected him to. “And one day you’ll remember them all,” he continued, brushing a kiss over the corner of Anderson's lips. “But until then, I'll have you whenever I please." 

Anderson’s breath hitched. “I won’t stop until you’re dead, once I find out.” 

“Are you saying you would have stopped before this?” 

“You know what I mean, Alucard,” he said, voice shaking, and Alucard smiled. 

“I do. And I'll hold you to it.”

His fingers danced over Anderson’s forehead as he sorted through his most recent memories, selecting the relevant sections of the last hour. With a careful grip, he began to press it backward, backwards, into the dark recesses of Anderson’s mind. Anderson shuddered beneath the sensation. 

“Until next time, my beloved nemesis.” 

When he withdrew, shadows and all, Anderson nearly toppled forward. He caught himself on a pew at the last second, confusion drawing onto his face as he scrambled up from his knees. He looked around, saw Alucard, and fell immediately into a fighting stance, as though nothing had happened at all. 


End file.
